Almost
by MPGirl
Summary: Post 1.18-A look at where Chuck and Blair's heads are at. CB. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or Chuck and Blair sadly.

* * *

_**Blair**_

She looked in the mirror. Her hair wasn't shiny enough and the bags under her eyes were disgusting. Her face looked sickeningly fat as well. Her mouth wasn't thin, it was almost pouty. Almost. Everything about Blair Waldorf was an almost. She was almost pretty enough. Almost thin enough, almost good enough. She got the guy, but lost him to her beautiful blond best friend. Her Dad was great till he left for some hot French guy. She was Queen Bee until she lost that too, another blond. A poor freshman named Jenny Humphrey. That was all in the past now. She was Queen Bee again. She and Serena had made up a while ago and things were going fine with her father. Why did she still feel almost good enough? Was it the guy thing? Nate had broken up with her after her relationship with Chuck had come out. Chuck too had abandoned her. Well first he said cruel, horrible things to her. He had apologized for that. They had gotten together again, for real this time. He had kissed her at the most talked about social event of the year, than he had to ditch her in Tuscany. That was it. Chuck had made her feel wanted and loved and good enough and than he took it all away. Chuck Bass did not have that power over her. It was impossible. She refused to allow Chuck to have the satisfaction of actually affecting her. That was a completely ridiculous thought. She erased the scene from the perfect movie of her life.

_**Chuck**_

Why did he tell her he would be late? He knew when he sent the text he wasn't going to make it. He lied and cheated. No, no he had almost cheated. Almost. Chuck Bass, terrified after his father's talk, had made some rather rash decisions and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. The soul heir to the Bass fortune, notorious womanizer was always in control even if he wasn't always right. Except when it came to Blair Waldorf, he would never control her. He didn't want too, just like he didn't want to hurt her. Blair Waldorf was the one who would be hurt most in all of this, but it was better now than later. Chuck Bass wasn't a boyfriend. He didn't do love, _disregarding the fact that I'm totally in love with Blair_.

He had those annoying, stupid butterflies. He was trying to murder them like he was supposed to do the last time. He wasn't having any luck with that. From her bright chocolate brown eyes to her beautiful thin figure Blair Waldorf was unforgettable. No blond could replace her. But Chuck Bass wasn't supposed to care about any of this. He was supposed to see some random hot slut and take her back to his suite, If he could wait that long. Was he Chuck Bass anymore? It was still his name, duh. But the reputation that name entailed, that wasn't Chuck anymore. He was almost Chuck Bass. He was still lecherous and he liked to party and make pervy comments. And sex he still loved sex. He just only wanted to have it with one girl, one perfect brunette girl. _dammit_.

_**Blair**_

_Why did I believe him? I'm so stupid sometimes; ugh no it's all Chuck's fault. I hate him! _He got her hopes up. He had crushed her and it wasn't even the first time she let him do it.

_Flash Back:_

She was walking though the city all alone, the sun had just settled behind the horizon. _Finally this day is over._ The longest and arguably worst day of Blair Waldorf's life seemed to have finally ended. She had started the day light and airy. Nate loved her and everything was going to be better this time. They were better and than it all fell down. It landed on Blair, crushing her under the withering gazes and whispers. Nate knew. Everybody knew. She was virgin queen no more, she had been dethroned. So she was wandering the city all alone and she needed to make it go away. She was going to Chuck just like she had the night of Victrola. He had been there than and she thought he would be there now. He was her escape. _Besides he got me into this mess._ Having finally picked her destination Blair felt some of the weight lift off her back. It was Chuck, but maybe it would be o.k. _maybe he'll save me again. Ew! No never again._ Blair erased the memory. She never thought of Chuck, it never happened.

_End._

When she finally saw Chuck he had called her a smelly gross horse. The worse part is no matter what he said or did Chuck always seemed to be there, but he just let her walk out. No hysterics or hitting. Chuck Bass had crushed her and than just let her go. He didn't fight or try and stop her. No yelling "Blair!" after she left. Instead he watched her shadow. Haunted by what could have been. His heart ripping open before him, the pain spread across his face, as the beautiful brunette girl left him all alone. Blair had been numb from the world, a hollowed out skin of who she used to be after that day. She had tried to flee only to be convinced to stay and fight by Serena. She was finally whole again. Things were different this time. No games or masks. Blair and Chuck put on a great show for the world, each adopting a different persona that only touched on the human underneath the costume. For each other the facade melted away, and this time they let the other look closely enough to see the cracks each was struggling to keep hidden from the outsiders looking in.

_Flashback: C&B's perspective_

Chuck and Blair stumbled into the vacant coat room. Blair's lip stick was smeared in a completely adorable way and Chuck's own hair was rumbled. They were both in disarray from kissing and both had huge smiles on there faces. Chuck had paid the frumpy looking girl at the booth outside to get lost so they were all alone. _Taking it slow though right? Why did I say that? _He caught Blair's eyes and they were shining. The light he always saw burning a little more brightly, just for him. His thoughts were interrupted, when she kissed him enthusiastically on the mouth. They fell to the ground and Chuck's hand slid up Blair's leg slowly, _we are taking it slow. _ Eventually sticking to his taking it slow rule, the making out subsided, though not without some protest.

"Why you stopping Bass? Don't tell me you have performance anxiety. I know it's been a while, but it's like riding a bike. You just have to get back in the saddle or back in me," Blair suggested, a smirk forming on the curve of her lip. Chuck eyeing her ruby mouth, planted the kiss on her this time. This time there was no snark behind Blair's wit. She was glowing and joking around. This wasn't defensive it was just fun.

"Let's leave the performance anxiety to Humphrey." Chuck pulled her back in for a kiss before he continued with mock sympathy "My poor Sister."

"At least she's getting some. Chuck Bass won't even put out"

"Taking it slow Waldorf," He whispered the second part in her ear "Remember I'm a romantic." A single shiver when down Blair's spine, _it really was going to be different this time._

They settled in the corner farthest from the door, huddled together as if they needed warmth. Blair's legs entangled in Chuck's, his back slouched against the wall and her head had fallen to his chest. There was silence but it wasn't awkward or painful, it was peaceful. Either could talk if they wanted too, but this moment didn't need words. No puns or complex sentence structures. It was perfect in its simplicity, that these two people were finally comfortable enough to just be themselves. No lines or distractions, pure unabashed vulnerability, lying out in the middle of a closet for the other to see.

_End._

_What about the moment? If he wanted me to know it was different why did he leave? Chuck Bass is playing games on me. I won't let him! No one screws over Blair Waldorf. _So much for not giving up on true love, even when the object of you affection is begging you too.

_**Chuck**_

_So what do I do?_ Chuck Bass' head was more full of thought them usual. He was concentrating really hard on something that did not involve breast, a rare occurrence. It was about Blair, a not so rare occurrence. Blair occupied a lot of airtime in the mind of Chuck. Whether it was sweet or dirty, Blair was constantly on his mind. Even during the time period after the bar and before the wedding she was always in the back of his head. He was unable to completely get rid of her, to stop wanting her. He remembers Blair telling him at the wedding he didn't really try. Maybe he didn't, why would he ever consciously give up Blair Waldorf.

_Flash Back: C&B perspective_

In a lazy haze of champagne and giggles, Chuck and Blair were snuggled together on the floor of some closet at the Van der Bass wedding. They had been reunited less than an hour and a half and neither wanted the moment to ever end.

"What did you do while we were apart?"

"Harassed my new step sister," a smug smile forming on his lips. There was a twinkle in his eye as he remembered a particularly interesting bathroom incident. _I wonder if she ever did get those new hand towels._

"I already heard about that. What else? Spill your dirty little secrets. I know you have some"

Sitting up, Chuck laid his back against the wall as Blair moved her head into the now available space on his neck, "Want to hear a secret?" Chuck paused unsure to continue," I spent the entire time apart trying to forget you." He finished in a low wistful voice.

Blair sat up to look at him, his hazel eyes and messy black hair. _He's can't be serious? _"How did that work out for you?"

Pursing his lips Chuck responded, "I'm sitting here with you aren't I?"

"You must have not really tried than," Blair said with a haughty look. In the mind of Blair Waldorf that was the only possible explanation.

"Oh I tried." Chuck was almost laughing now. _Why were we arguing about me forgetting her after everything that's happened today? _

Blair believed him but was enjoying the return of there sparring to much to quit now. Besides Blair Waldorf always has the last word, "Liar"

Chuck shook his head, "I think lover is more apt term to describe me."

"Not yet, taking it slow remember?" Blair was so animated, alive in away she only was when she was with Chuck.

"We can go slowly if you want. I have great stamina"

"So fickle, you know that's a very unattractive quality," Blair responded eyes glowing, her cheeks slightly rosy.

"Says the person who changed the code word from Versace to Burberry because she didn't like the fall line and you could at least let the other person know next time, you scarred me Waldorf"

"That collection was hideous!" Blair leaned forward.

"My latest scarf is from there" leaning closer, daring her to continue their trivial mock argument.

"My point exactly" Blair scored her point. Leaning even closer again, she was close enough to kiss him.

Half joking, half serious Chuck muttered, "That is the last time I ever expose Boris to your crude behavior."

"I can't believe you named your scarf Bass." Than he kissed her full on the mouth, both channeling all their passion and pent up frustration into the kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth they continued their playful battle on a more intimate level. They took it slow; Chuck was a lover not a liar.

_End_

Here he was trying. _Why and I am consciously giving up Blair Waldorf? _Because Chuck was in love and emotionally stunted. Word of caution, but those things don't mix well. Which left Chuck running away with out actually running anywhere at all, he had all he ever wanted, which left him terrify to screw it up. His insides shook at the very thought, he wasn't a screw up, he just did things a certain way. His very Chuck Bass way, which meant leaving Blair in Tuscany? _She'll hate me. But it's for the best. I can't be me and in a relationship. I mean its fucking ridiculous to ever consider it. _Except he had considered it, he had fought and apologized, with everything left in the air Chuck had stayed grounded, focusing just on wanting Blair and than he got her. _I can't give her up. She belongs with me._ Chuck wanted that moment back. He didn't want to lose himself, but he couldn't lose Blair either. He had to see her, even if just to make a fool out of himself. Looking at Blair always made him feel better. Maybe a look into her eyes would save him. Maybe she could help save him. _Yeah right._

* * *

So I think I'm going to make this a two shot just to rap everything up, but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Thanks to Tatiana for reading this over for me :hugs:

Disclamer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Diddo on Chuck and Blair :(

* * *

_**Chuck**_  
Going to see Blair was great in theory. Problem was, she was in Europe and Chuck wasn't, which led Chuck to finally book that commercial flight. He called the hotel in Tuscany to check if Blair was still there. She wasn't. _She obviously realized I wasn't going to come_, which he wasn't till about an hour ago. So Chuck flew to France.

Chuck was nervous as he stood outside the Chateau. The butterflies were in full fluttering mode at the anticipation of finally laying eyes on Blair Waldorf again. He straightened the collar of this shirt in preparation. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door to find a rather indisposed Harold Waldorf. _This is __grand__. What I really needed was this image in my head._ "Hello, Mr. Waldorf" Chuck said in his most charming manner, grinning in the most convincing way possible, "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could speak with Blair." He continued smiling, but in the depths of his gaze you could see the hope that in a few short moments the raw pain in his chest would be gone.

Harold Waldorf was clumsily buttoning his shirt as he spoke, part of him hidden behind the door. "I'm sorry, Charles, but Blair left about two hours ago. Decided summer in France wasn't what she wanted. She mentioned something about going to the Hamptons with Serena." He looked at Chuck with kind eyes and a gentle smile. Chuck could see in that moment why Blair missed her dad so much. He was the anti-Eleanor.

_Fuck. Now what do I do? I can't keep following her everywhere. Everyone would know if I went __to__ the Hamptons, but maybe I wouldn't have __to__._ "Mr. Waldorf, Blair didn't mention what type of flight she was taking**, **did she?"

"Why**,** yes, she did. She was flying direct back to the city, then meeting up with Serena there, I believe."

"Thank you so much for the information. So Sorry for the inconvenience," Chuck finished with a nod of his head in Mr. Waldorf's direction, then left trying not to think about what Mr. Waldorf would be doing once he shut that door. _I probably won't make it._ Never hurt to try.

_**Blair**_  
Blair was done waiting. He wasn't going to come, so she left Tuscany. She was going to mope in France until she had a change of plans. After a call in which Blair ranted to Serena about her current situation**,** Serena had suggested she come and recover from her heartbreak with her currently also-heartbroken best friend.

**Flash Back**

"Why would he just not come?" Serena asked while brushing through her golden locks. She had one hand grasped to her brush, the other to her phone.  


"Because he's a self absorbed ass who tricked me into believing he had actual feelings for me"

"Chuck seems to really care for you**,** B. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding**.**"

Biting her lip, Blair asked the question that she had wanted to ask since the conversation had begun some 20 minutes ago**:** "So have you seen him?"

"Nope," Serena replied,shaking her head from side to side even though there was no one was there to see it. "He must be staying in his suite**.**"

"Oh," Blair said**, **sounding pitiful and defeated. Not a way Serena liked to hear her best friend.

"B, why don't you just come home, I think it might be better for you if you had some company other than two middle-aged gay men"

"No way, I refuse to be within a 50-mile radius of Chuck Bass."  
"We'd only be in the city for like a couple of hours. The Hamptons are calling us."

"The Hamptons. . . " Blair deliberated. To go or not to go? _Let's__ see__**:**__ hiding out in a chateau with my dad and his lover, __whom I hate, versus__ partying it up in the Hamptons? I could always see my dad another time. _"Okay, I'll book a flight" Over the line, Blair thought she actually heard her best friend jump up in down in excitement.

**End.**

So now she was waiting again. Not for Chuck this time, but her flight which had been delayed four hours at this point._ I'm waiting in a foreign country sitting with all these people. That guy next to me smells like mushrooms. Gross. _Blair shifted her body as far away from the person next to her as her seat would allow. When the person noticed the change, Blair smiled her fakest, sweetest smile. The old man returned the smile. _His teeth are as yellow as a school bus. Not that I've ever been in one, thank God. _

_**Chuck**_  
Chuck had yelled at the driver to go faster 3 times out of nerves. _"Go faster, my nanny drove faster than this!" _He also told him off**--** once because of the nerves, the second time because he loved getting a rise out of people. _"You son of __a__ bitch, your mother was a bitch in bed, too" _A huge grin spread across his face.

He had finally arrived at the airport. After waiting in line and trying to shake off the advances of some wrinkled woman, Chuck approached the counter to buy his ticket. He looked the girl up and down. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale. She was beautiful and it hurt to look at her because of the girl she reminded him of. The dull pain crept back in his chest. _Gotta book this damn flight, then you'll see her._

"Where you headed?" She said with a warm smile._ Yeah she's nothing like Blair._

"New York City," He said as he pursed his lips. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to see her.

Looking down at her monitor the teller responded, "There's a plane leaving for New York in 25 minutes. After that there's nothing for another 6 hours."

"I'll take it." He reached for his wallet to pull out his credit card.

She looked up at him "All that's left is first class. Will that be a problem?"

Placing the gold card on the table his lips curved into his trade mark smirk, "Not at all, I'm Chuck Bass"

_**Blair**_  
_Finally this hell is over. I need a hot towel._ The Plane was boarding. Blair was sitting in her chair, finally, the seat next to her empty. _Good. No__ more mushroom smelling men, but where is my pillow?_"Stewardess? Hello, woman in the horrible suit?"

_**Chuck**_  
_Shit. The only time I didn't enjoy a woman touching me; quite the accomplishment and I might miss my flight. _Chuck had forgotten to take his watch off which had led to the metal detector going off. The female guard had taken and extra long time patting down Chuck.

He made it. He had to run to make the flight. _Not my preference for physical __exertion__._

Walking onto the plane, he let the cold air conditioning calm him. He looked at the number on his ticket and searched for the corresponding number.

"You have got to be kidding me," she spat out.

"Not happy to see me, Blair?" He retorted, trying to contain his surprise. _She should have left hours ago._

"The word nauseous comes to mind," Her face was twisted in anger and annoyance. _She looks beautiful._

"Stop staring, Bass," She said slightly louder than she should have, "Who knows what type of perverted thoughts you're having."

Chuck finally sat down next to Blair and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I could show you if you want."

Blair hit him hard over the head with her Chanel purse. _Ow! I swear. . . _Chuck looked over at Blair with a 

murderous expression only to see her looking out the window in avoidance. So Chuck settled into his seat and called the stewardess over to ask for a scotch. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

So thats not the end. I think I'm gonna end it next chapter, but with me maybe not. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You guy's reviews give me the warm and fuzzy feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Almost-Chapter 3**_

Tatiana is the best person ever, but she already new that ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or Blair and Chuck.

* * *

_**Blair**_  
_He's here, in France. Did he come after me? That would be the most romantic thing ever. _She hesitantly peered over at Chuck. He smirked at her. _Slime Ball. _

_**Chuck**_

_She looked away. What do I do now? I should tell her I came to find her, that I'm sorry. _Chuck looked over at Blair. Her forehead was pressed up against the window as she gazed out at the clouds, her brown curls cascading down her back. He stared again and Blair could feel his eyes on her.

"Stop gawking at me." She said it out of the side of her mouth, not even bothering to look at him.

He didn't turn away. He continued to look in her direction, "We're going to be stuck on this flight for seven hours. Am I not supposed have my eyes on you at all?"

With a tilt of her head in his direction, "Precisely." Then she went back to avoiding him.

"How about my hands?" He placed his hand on her thigh. Blair didn't react right away. She was enjoying the feeling of his touch too much to think clearly and then she dug her nails into his hand. _For the love of God! That's the second time she's gotten me today. _

His face twisted in anger, examining the marks she had left in his hand, "Scratch marks onmy hands, that's new." She didn't respond. Silence enveloped them. 30 minutes down. Six and a half hours to go.

_**Blair**_

An hour had past with no talking. Blair now had her head against her pillow, which was laid on her headrest. She was so close to him but still she refused to allow her eyes to wander to his handsome face for even a second. _A glance might not hurt. He __won't__ notice. He can't win this_. Even so, she was listening for his breathing; it sent her stomach in a whirl. It was a sign he was sitting right next to her even if she couldn't touch or see him. It was the most intimate she planned on getting with Chuck Bass for a while...Thestewardess came back.

The blond woman asked, "Could I get you either of you something? Another drink, perhaps?"

"Scotch for me," Chuck said with a knowing smile. Blair Waldorf might soon look his way after all.

_I __can__ ignore her, __can't__ I? It's not like it's that bitchy or anything. __Well, not__ by my standards. _

"And for you, Miss?" The attendant persisted, "Miss?"

_I hate Karen or Carol. What ever her name is, I hate her. _Begrudgingly, Blair looked over, trying to evade the delighted look on Chuck's face. "Just water, thanks" she rolled her eyes and they landed on Chuck. They kept eye contact, large chocolate brown eyes to smaller hazel ones. The tension in the air was soon replaced by electricity. Her stomach had dropped liked it did when you rode a roller coaster. She was going downhill fast, her resistance fading. _No, look away._ Her head told her to do things, but her body rejected the plan. She just couldn't tear her gaze away from Chuck.

_**Chuck**_

This was the moment he had been waiting for. He was finally getting to see her; looking her dead in the eye for the first time since the talk with his father. He had thought it would make him feel better, and in a way it did. Being in her very presence calmed Chuck, upped his resolve to fix things. Looking into her eyes was something different entirely. He thought of the night at Victrola. Seeing her in a new light, looking at her now, he couldn't imagine how he never felt that way before. Her gaze also brought a rush of shame to the pit of his stomach. There was a new pain in her eyes and he had put it there. Now the butterflies and sinking guilt were battling for control of his stomach. All this from a moment and than the moment was gone. Blair turned her back to him and feigned sleep.

_**Blair**_

_How long has it been?_ Blair was not wearing a watch and her phone would not tell her the time from 20,000 feet in the air. Not knowing how much longer they had left was driving Blair crazy. Chuck had a watch. _Not asking him. Not talking to him. You don't need to know that badly, it's not even a big deal. _For a control freak like Blair that was not true in the least. How would she survive if she couldn't tell her self it was only so much longer?

_**Chuck**_

_Only 5 hours to go. I've got to say something. I can't get off this flight having not said what I flew to freaking Europe to say. Okay, just say it_. He stayed still, completely motionless, then he looked at her briefly. _Baby steps._ He was working his way up to spilling his guts. She had her back to him. From her body language she looked uncomfortable. She was curled up into the tiniest space possible, determined to be as far away from Chuck as possible. His eyes followed her as she slowly tossed in her sleep, as she shivered. He took off his jacket to put it over her. Her back was still to him.

As he leaned down and placed the jacket over her, speaking in a low, soft voice, "I really am sorry. I messed up, but better late than never, right?" He kissed the side of her forehead. She twitched as if she had known he had touched her. _She can't even hear me. _

_**Blair**_

Her eyes bolted open. _That didn't just happen. _Blair had faked sleep before as a child and had listened in on her parents' conversations, but never had she heard something that meant that much to her. _He sounded so sincere. That's just weird, but it's not like it makes up for anything. Once I get off this plane I am walking away from Chuck Bass. _Even so she couldn't help but smile slightly at the familiar smell of Chuck all over her. Now she just had to walk by him. Blair had been trying to not go to the bathroom in her constant mission to act like Chuck didn't exist. Going to the restroom required walking past Chuck. The aisle wasn't exactly roomy, either. _I should probably give Romeo back his coat_. That thought led Blair to throw it at him. It covered his eyes and he let out a small cry of "Blair!"

She scooted past him as quickly as possible, her butt bumping into Chuck's legs as she hurried by. All clear untilshe heard footsteps behind her. _What the. . ._She didn't need to look back to see who it was. Chuck natural musk gave him away again.

_**Chuck**_

_I do something nice and she throws it in my face, literally._ Chuck was aware that following Blair into a restroom on a plane was a little crazy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was going to listen to him. Not that he knew exactly what he was going to say. He followed her brunette head as her curls bounced up and down. She quickened her pace. _She obviously knows I'm following her_. She turned to go into the restroom and Chuck maneuvered as fast as possible. She walked inside but when she went to close the door she found Chuck's hand there instead.

"Chuck!" She screamed in rage. He didn't listen and closed the door behind him. It was cramped, to say the least.

"What the hell are you doing? Stalker much?" Her eyes widened as she spoke, "Get out of here, Chuck." It was an order. One Chuck didn't plan on following.

"Not until I talk to you," He stood his ground.

"Fine. Talk," she shook her head as she spoke. "I won't listen."

Frustration was building inside him, "You might want to hear what I have to say."

She was cold, seemingly disinterested. "I doubt that."

"Then I guess you and I will be in here a while."

No longer faking apathy she said in revulsion, "You are Satan's spawn"

Sleaze dripping in his voice, "And proud of it, babe."

* * *

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews they were awesome as are the people that left them :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Almost-Chapter 4**_

Thanks to Beth for reading this over :hug:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or Chuck and Blair.

* * *

_**Blair**_

Chuck was slouched against the toilet, with his foot on the door, keeping Blair trapped inside the small airplane bathroom. Blair was standing as still as possible, paranoid to actually touch anything in the place.

_He can't just keep me here._ She looked at him as she asked her question, irritation strong in her voice. "What do you have to say?"

He looked back at her, a leer forming on his mouth "Thought you weren't going to listen"

"I wasn't, but can we just get this over with?"_ I need to get out of here._

His face softened a bit and, possibly, a bit nervous, "Look I'm sorry Blair"

She cut him off: "I heard you before and it doesn't make any difference"

"You weren't asleep?" He asked in surprise.

She said in aggravation, "Of course not. Like I would ever actually sleep in a public place."

_**Chuck**_

"Excuse me! Anyone in there? I've been waiting 30 minutes" A voice spoke from outside the door.

Blair saw her opening and she went for it, "Let me out, Chuck! That person really needs to use the bathroom" She said this in her most sugary sweet voice, a pristine smile on her face.

Chuck rolled his eyes and stated the obvious, "You don't care about that person"

Blair retorted, "You don't care about anybody."

"Well, that's not entirely true." He sat up straighter, adrenaline pumping through him in a way that only occurred during an argument with Blair.

Her brow furrowed, "Your scarf doesn't count as a person."

He stood up and leaned in as he spoke, "You're important Waldorf. I know you think your not, but I wouldn't be here if you weren't." Then he kissed her. Almost. He was so close, but Blair was having none of that. She slapped him right across the cheek, leaving a red mark where her small hand had been.

"Where would you be if you weren't here?" she asked kinking her eyebrow. "Why didn't you show up Chuck?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, glassy and expectant. After all the dancing around, here was the moment of truth. To tell or not to tell?

_**Blair**_

He paused. _That's all the answer I need than._ Blair turned around, no longer facing Chuck. She looked at what she thought was her very unsatisfactory face in the mirror. Her stomach quivered. Her face looked slightly hardened. He hadn't spoken yet, but she was trying to prepare herself. So, she watched and listened.

"There was a girl; she was… is my parents' interior designer"

She watched as her eyes welled up with tears. _Another girl, of course._

"Nothing happened I swear, but…"

_If nothing happened, how come he took so long?_ The rims of her eyes were turning red from holding back tears.

"…I was planning on it. In the end I couldn't go through with it."

That's when she gave in and those waiting tears slowly poured down her porcelain doll-like face. _He had wanted her... that whore. And now He was going to have her.__  
_  
"Blair, please listen to me, nothing happened!"

"I heard you! Still means you picked another girl over me."_ I thought Chuck really loved me. Not enough. Again. I'm never enough._ She still watched her reflection as she actually touched the counter for support. She fought the urge to grab the soap container and go after Chuck and shove it now his throat, and the urge to shove her own fingers down her throat.

"I came after you!" He said it aggressively.

"She probably didn't want you. You only came because you needed someone. Well, you're too late." She was trying to gain back control, channel all her heartache into rage.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me be more succinct: I don't want you anymore," _Breathe._ She brushed the tears off her face with her hand and stared in the mirror at Chuck's reflection, _I command myself not to love him._  
_  
__**Chuck**_

_No, she doesn't mean that. I didn't screw this up._ "Liar"

She turned around to attack him to his face, "You're the liar, saying Bart was late when really you were screwing some slut!"

"Nothing happened." _Why can't she just believe me_, "I saw Bart and he gave me some terrifying speech and I panicked. She was just there, but it was never about her." He was shaking now, his eyes were fearful. He didn't want to lose it all again. _Not again._

She shook her head side to side, "I don't believe you"

He leaned his face down to meet her "Why? Why is that so hard to believe?"

Her answer was obvious: "Because you're Chuck Bass; you use girls for your own enjoyment."

Was being the very person he was afraid of losing going to make him lose Blair? Chuck sputtered out a last ditch effort to keep Blair Waldorf standing where she was, "This is different." _Why can't she see that?_ "Because I held your hand, the night in the limo, I grabbed your hand and I didn't wanna let go. I was fucking Blair Waldorf and for a second," He said with a pointed look. "I never wanted to let go"

"So?" She was trying to sound indifferent again; bored.

"So? Come on Waldorf your more articulate than that." He was frustrated, this conversation seemed to be going nowhere, "I know you might have been a bit tipsy that night. . . "

Her cheeks were as pink as the rim of her eyes, emotion slipping back into her voice as she responded: "I was out of it enough to sleep with you."

_Can't she be serious for once? _"Your memory obviously isn't that foggy though," Chuck said, desperation showing in his voice

Rolling her eyes Blair conceded, "I remember you holding my hand."

Constricting his hands into fists by his side, "How many girls' hands do I hold? Hell! How many girls' names do I remember?" His watery hazel eyes were on her.

"Glad I was important enough for you to remember my name," Blair said in disgust.

This wasn't going the way Chuck had hoped. They were face to face, but he was still trying desperately to close the gap between them. "Since that night so much has been about you, but I don't do love, or any of this; because your right I am Chuck Bass. So, how can I be the guy who's in love with Blair Waldorf, too?" He was freaking out inside and it was showing. His face was red and a few tears had escaped his eyes. He looked on the brink of collapse, "I'm scared" _I said it, finally._ "I'm freaking terrified Blair," then he did collapse and lay back against the bathroom wall.

_**Blair**_

_He loves me._ She moved toward him, more than a little surprised by what she had just seen, but not so rigid anymore_. I can't just leave him there; he opened up._ She grabbed his hand and helped him off the floor. Her voice soft, but with a husky quality from crying, "Can you listen to me now? I'm going to be here. I'm not going anywhere this time." _It's only fair I do the same…  
_  
_**Chuck**_

He leaned down so they were connected, forehead to forehead. "Why would you do that?"

Her nose grazed his as she kissed him lightly, her mouth barely touching his. "Because I want to." He took her face in his hand and kissed her deeply. He understood; Blair Waldorf wanted to be with him and that's all that mattered.

* * *

. . . The end. Finally so a two-shot became four chapters. Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
